Dear Insanity
by temafan
Summary: Dear Insanity by Asking Alexandria. Short song-fic. not a very happy story.


_(A/N: My second attempt at a Song-fic. Trying out different things.)_

_WARNING: English isn't my first language. _

_Song: Dear Insanity by Asking Alexandria._

_Genre: Screamo_

_Oh sweet insanity_

_You take my hand and walk me out into the dark_

_We walk this road for hours and hours_

_To the white hills and the oceans_

"Shut up, you bitch!" Azula threw a fire ball at the empty space of her cell. "I don't care of you love me or not, none of it matters!" Azula tried to go towards the metal bars separating her from freedom but the chains around her wrists and ankles could only go so far. "Azula, you'll hurt yourself," Ursa's ghost kept on talking, causing more pain to the princess than relieve.

_On a collision course to hell we march_

_We're doomed to this now_

_Oh the irony_

_If I'm going down I won't go down alone_

_You're doomed to this one_

_You're doomed to_

_You're doomed to this now_

_You're doomed to_

Azula stared at her brother and his wife through the bars, clearly showing they hadn't had much sleep for a while. "The Fire Nation has lost everything, Azula. We need your help, father taught you everything he knows! The Earth Kingdom had already claimed the shores of our land! Who knows when they will reach us!" the princess didn't say anything, instead she just smirked. The sixteen year old Fire Lord was had single handedly lost the lands his father controlled and now he was going to be dethroned. "not even the Avatar can handle an entire nation looking for revenge!"

_Hold your breath my dear_

_We're going under_

_We're going under[x2]_

she could hear it, people looting and buildings crumbling outside her cell. The princess couldn't help but started laughing, she always knew if Zuko became the Fire Lord the nobles and generals would eat him alive. A bunch of kids saving the world was far fetched enough but actually keeping peace? Impossible! But she knew, she knew they would somehow blame this on her, like they did with her trials.

_I've walk this road for hours_

_To the white hills and the oceans_

_I search for solace in this toxic land of sin_

_Just let me in (Just let me in)_

_Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing_

_Their wine subdues me_

So it finally happened, the Fire Nation fell to the Earth Kingdom and the buildings that lasted for hundreds of years burned to the ground. It amazed Azula how the element her people once worshipped was their downfall. She could see it all, green slaughtering red for the hundred year massacre red had caused. The Avatar, despite everything everyone told him, let this happened since he knew wasn't going to be able to take down a nation as big and vast as Ba Sing Se. Him and the princess had front row sits to the show of human cruelty and madness. It was all music to her ears, hearing everything and watching nothing once they had removed her from her cell to be taken somewhere else.

_Hold your breath my dear_

_We're going unde_

_rWe're going under[x2]_

The buildings were raised in the image of the nation that had lost the most in the war. Green rooftops and golden edges replaced crimson and black. Years had passed and Azula found herself in Boiling Rock. It wasn't as bad as people made it out to be but she was still locked up. But there wasn't a single cage or barrier that could stop her fractured mind from planning and going wild.

_Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams_

_And I thought I can't escape my mind_

_Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams_

_And though you try you can't escape me_

"what are you planning, Azula?" Ursa's ghosts asked, showing it's face once again since she had left the princess alone for years. "your precious son had lost the Fire Nation…"

"Zuko was never meant to have the crown, he just got lucky…"

"he begged me to help him but I just watched him squirm with his pathetic wife," Azula tried shaking her arms, "they both are now in Ba Sing Se, working for the Earth King." the chains rattled as the princess started focusing all her energy on her wrists. "I think it's time we pay them a little visit."

_Now you've seenwhat I've become_

_Now you've seen what I can do_

_Now you've seen what I'm capable of_

The Earth King's body and Zuko's laid on the floor of the throne room in Ba Sing Se, their blood staining the rug beneath them. Zuko was easy to kill, now that Azula accepted her insanity, and the king was a joke. It wouldn't take long for the Avatar to come to the rescue, or funeral, but she could take him down, she wasn't her father.

_I've walk this road for hours_

_To the white hills and the oceans_

_I search for solace in this toxic land of sin_

_Just let me in_

_Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing_

_Their wine subdues me_

The Avatar wasn't really dead but she could careless, her thirst for revenge was more potent than his desire to end this without killing her. She sat there, the body of her brother and the king still on the floor, she had gotten her revenge. Her idiot brother for giving away the land she was so proud of and sacrificed for. The king for desecrating the land with his nations colors and symbols.

_Welcome to the diary of a being that lost his mind so long ago_

_Welcome to the shell of a being with a heart so black and cold_

The princess felt her rage die off and her inner fire dwindling, she felt very tired. Azula couldn't remember when was the last time she truely slept, the damn voices screamed at her and kept her from resting. But now the were finally gone.

_Over and over in my head_

I've replayed my life over and over in my head, searching for that single moment that made me 'evil, a bitch, self destructive, and insane' and found it wasn't just a single moment but everything. Maybe if Ursa tried to talk to me, to know me, then we could have been something more than strangers. If Ozai only showed a shred of mercy or pity. If only… if only I could have a second change like Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee got.

What happens when you reach your goals, you dreams? Do you aim higher? What's the point if you only work hard to work harder? I wonder…will it hurt? Going to the place where 'monsters' go after they die. If so, how much and how long? Dear Insanity, make it all go away…


End file.
